


Snowflakes - Day 3

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What are snowflakes made of, Skip?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes - Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my last year's Fic Advent Calendar here, all cleaned up and betaed now, thanks to my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones. Originally posted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost).
> 
> Thanks to notluvyoulongtime for the nice prompt.

“Skip? Skiiiip? Are you here? Yay, there you are! I was looking for you.”

“Yeah, I’m right here, Arthur.”

“Why are you outside, Skip? It’s awfully cold, isn’t it? You want me to bring you some more eggnog? Because maybe then you would stop shivering so badly. ”

Arthur didn’t look as if the cold bothered him much, with his rosy cheeks and his cheerful grin he practically glowed. Martin felt much warmer already, just because of his company.

“No, thanks. I guess I’ve had enough already. Felt a bit, well, dizzy, so Douglas sent me out to have a little walk and sober up.”

“Oh but you can never have too much eggnog, Skip! I’ve had five and I feel brilliant! But you do look a little sick, I better stay here with you, just in case.”

“Just in case of what exactly, Arthur?”

“Hmm, I don’t know really. Just taking care of you, I guess.”

“That’s, um… That’s nice of you, but you don’t have to. It’s your Christmas party in there so you should enjoy it.”

“I enjoy sitting here with you much more.”

Martin didn’t know what to do with Arthur’s honest smile and looked down at his shoes when he felt his cheeks heating up despite the cold. His head was still spinning, he should have had lunch before coming here and tasting Arthur’s rather strong eggnog.

“Oh look, it’s starting to snow!”

Arthur clapped his hands in excitement but when he looked at Martin suddenly froze in his movements. Arthur’s eyes were fixed on top of Martins head and with his own head slightly cocked, he now looked curious.

“What are snowflakes made of, Skip?”

“Um, water. Frozen water. Many ice crystals holding on to each other.”

“That sounds nice. Like if they hold on to each other because it’s so cold, to warm the others up.”

Arthur came closer, still looking at the point on Martin’s head and Martin tried very hard to see it too, turning his eyes upwards until they hurt. Anything but to look at Arthur who was so close now that he could feel his warm breath on the tip of his nose.

“If… If they, ah… If they would warm each other up, they would melt,” Martin managed to stammer.

Arthur’s hand came up to pluck something out of his hair very carefully, but then his expression suddenly fell as he brought his empty hand down again.

“You won’t melt when I touch you, or will you? Because I’d like to warm you up, but I won’t risk it if it meant you’d vanish afterwards like this pretty snowflake.”

The only thing that vanished was the sick feeling in Martin stomach, now replaced by warmth and affection.

“No, I won’t melt, Arthur. I promise,” Martin whispered.

Hesitantly, Arthur’s fingers brushed his cheek, followed by soft lips and then Martin was hugged so tenderly that it did feel a bit like he was melting inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by notluvyoulongtime: I am asking for drunken Martin x Arthur with snowflakes as the centerpiece. Is that too wierd? :S


End file.
